


[Art + Fic] Here's Looking At You

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Banter, Canon Era, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, First Time, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Merlin, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Pining, Polyamory, Self-Denial, Threesome - F/M/M, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: We all know the real reason Arthur brought Merlin along for his and Gwen's anniversary.Art + fic for Merlin Canon Fest 2017 (Episode 5x07: A Lesson in Vengeance).





	[Art + Fic] Here's Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my art as well as WIP shots on [schweet_arts.tumblr.com](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com) & [DeviantArt](https://schweet-arts.deviantart.com).
> 
> Many thanks to Pelydryn77 for the excellent beta!

 

 

So far, Merlin had been avoiding him. Which was, Arthur supposed, not only his right but perfectly understandable given the circumstances – except that Arthur didn’t want to be the one doing the understanding right now; he wanted to be _understood_.

“You’re going to have to talk to me sooner or later,” he said, cornering Merlin one evening after the others had gone to bed. “You know you are.”

Merlin barely glanced in his direction. “I don’t know what you’re on about.” He was concentrating on banking the fire, ignoring Arthur. “I never _stop_ talking to you.”

 

*

 

He tried again a few weeks later. “I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

“How clever of you to work out my subtle hints, sire.”

 “Are you going to tell me why?”

 “Are you going to tell me you haven’t figured it out?”

 All right, so asking straight out had been somewhat disingenuous. Arthur wasn’t stupid.

 “Is it because of what I said?”

 Merlin fixed him with a look that would have blistered paint at twenty paces. “You told me you loved me.”

 “What’s so wrong with that?”

 Merlin threw up his hands. “Gosh, I don’t know! The fact that you’re married, and the king? The fact that your wife is my _best friend?_ ”

 Put like that, it did sound somewhat problematic. Arthur sighed. “I won’t take it back, you know.”

For a moment, Merlin’s expression softened. “I know,” he said. “I didn’t really expect you to. But I know that if you go through with this, you’ll hate yourself forever. So I’m removing the temptation.”

 Arthur frowned. “Mer _lin_ ,” he said. “I’m perfectly capable of controlling myself. I said I’m in love with you, not out of my mind.”

 “And thank goodness for that,” Merlin muttered. “Or who knows what’d happen.”

 

*

 

Eventually, Gwen was the one who straightened everything out.

 “Arthur loves you,” she said, sitting down next to Merlin one day while he was daydreaming on the battlements. “He says he told you.”

 “Yes,” Merlin said immediately. “But— Gwen— you have to know I would never— ”

 “I love you, too,” Gwen said, rather forcefully, talking right over top of him. Merlin closed his mouth with an audible snap, and set about looking confused. He was very good at it, but then, he’d had a lot of practice recently.

 “What are you saying?”

 “I’m saying,” she said carefully, “that this really doesn’t have to be a problem unless you make it one.”

 “Unless I make it...” It took a few moments, but finally the idea sank in. “Oh.”

 “Yes, oh.” She smiled at him.

 “But— why?”

 Gwen shrugged. “At least _one_ of you will remember our anniversary.”

 

*

 

Arthur was a little put out when Gwen returned to their chambers with Merlin in tow, now looking dazed as well as confused.

 “You just have to know how to talk to him,” she said, dimpling at her husband cheekily.

 “Yes, well, he’s _my_ manservant, thank you,” Arthur said, grumbling, but he was smiling. “I suppose you want to be the first to kiss him, too.”

 “Already done that,” Gwen said. “But go ahead; it’s your turn.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
